


Not Ready

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domesticated, Flirty, Fun, Funny, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: When Ian and Mickey have a hilarious misunderstanding, dinner turns into a disaster.Just a little fun one-shot.





	Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mixedemotions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedemotions/gifts).



> OK so this thing happened...one night, as i am one to do, i was having a brainstorming session with my brain-sister with my prompts...still working on those btw...and she starts talking about something along these lines and then I had an idea to do a completely separate fic, and this was born from that. this is gifted to her because it was just too fun.

There were many things about Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher that were different in many ways. Mickey was brash where Ian was softer. Mickey liked yelling at random strangers and making them cower and Ian liked to show people the kindness that he had to offer. There was one thing, those beautifully crazy boys had in common though, ok two things.  One, they loved each other more than anything in the entire world, and the all-consuming world, and two they sucked at communication.  And the communication problem is what lead them to their current predicament.

 

Ian had been edging on a break down of sort for weeks. Mickey was being distant and aloof, Ian was absolutely sure that his boyfriend was about to break up with him, and that thought scared him, made him tremble with everything inside of him. That is when he had made it his mission to show his boyfriend how amazingly wonderful they were together. He started planning dates he would never have planned before, he started doing little beautiful romantic things to show his lover he would always be there for him. However, these things kept pushing Mickey away and Ian was losing his faith in his ability to keep his boyfriend of ten years entertained. Tonight was the night, and he knew it. He had even planned this big romantic night, at the best restaurant that he could afford, and instead of looking in love and happy, Mickey looked like he was about to run for the door.

 

Why did Mickey look like he was looking for an exit? Because he fucking was…not from his realionship…No, from the coming proposal he was sure that Ian had been gearing up for. He and Ian had always been in love, since the first time they had crashed together, they were good together, and although  Ian liked to push for what he wanted, it was something that Mickey had always loved about him in a way, that was until right now. It wasn’t that Ian was never romantic but lately it had been so overboard, and when did Ian Gallagher go overboard….When he was planning to take the next step and seeing how they were already living together, the next step in their relationship would be to get married, wouldn't it? Mickey didn’t want to get married, not right now, maybe not even he wasn’t really sure, but he knew that as much as he loved his boyfriend, he sure the fucking hell wasn't ready to walk down that damn aisle.

 

Truth is when you let other people in your head about your perfectly wonderful relationship…it is a disaster. Ian had a girl at work that was always telling him how Mickey wasn’t ready to be in a committed relationship and he always had one foot out the door. Ian spent months denying it but it was becoming apparent to him that she was right.  Mickey on the other hand had a guy a work, telling him that if he didn’t pop the question soon that Ian was sure to. And was he ready to be tied down?  Well tied down sure…but not in a romantic way, more like a tied up kinda way. That he was perfectly fine with. Why mess with a good thing?  They both thought they had it pretty great and they were both scared for entirely different reasons.  That would bring them to this moment.

 

This night had been a disaster from the get-go. Mickey had spent an hour before the date trying to find a way out of it. Any way to get away from this date was exactly what he wanted to do. Even when he was breaking out though, it was hard as hell to say no to his extremely sexy boyfriend,d he wondered if he said no to him over this, if Ian would still stay with him or if it would be the end. He had tried to bring up conversations of things being normal and good but that didn’t seem to deter his boyfriend who was determined when Mickey saw the desert cart coming around and Ian ordering from it, he freaked out more. What if there was a ring in that cake, that might have been what caused him to accidentally on purpose knock the entire tray into the ground.

 

And that’s when it happened, two men, who were complete idiots ranting and rambling at each other.  Speaking over each other.

 

“Look, Mickey, we are great right? Like nothing like us, why would you want to end this? I love you, I want to spend my life with you but you are just so sure you want to walk away from it all…why… just tell me why.”

 

“Ian I love you but I'm not ready ok, I'm not ready for all of this, getting families together, and aisle walking and music and dancing and marriage…I just am not fucking ready for it all…okay, I just am not.” 

 

They were rambling so loud and at the same time that neither one of them was hearing the other quite literally.  Finally, Ian catches something that Mickey says in his rant and it stops him in his tracks.

 

“Ok fine, if that’s what you want ill do it, okay? I will marry you, I just…can it be like a long engagement or something because I'm really not ready for all of this, you know this is hard for me.” Mickey is still rambling but Ian is looking at him like he’s a crazy person. Maybe they both were.

 

“Marriage? Wait…you think I want to marry you?” Ian asks confused. Why would he want to get married…if Mickey was leaving him…

 

“Don’t you?”

“No…is that why you’re breaking up with me?” Ian asks suddenly and Mickey stares at his boyfriend.

 

“The fuck are you talking about? Just because I'm not ready to marry you, doesn’t mean that I'm breaking up with you…unless that’s a deal breaker…”

 

“Mickey…I'm not proposing…” Ian says and then suddenly he gets all of it and he bursts out laughing erratically. Mickey wasn’t being off because he didn’t love Ian anymore, he thought Ian was trying to do some grand gesture to solidify their relationship by marriage. He shook his head, he could have sworn they had already both decided to not get married…until they were old or some shit.

 

“You really aren’t?” Mickey asks hopefully.

 

“Come on, give me some credit. If I was going to propose to you…it wouldn't be this fucking cheesy. I thought you were trying to dump me…I was trying to mix it up…you know nice dinner, followed by amazing sex to remind you of how great we are and shit.”  Ian says and Mickey starts laughing.

 

“Wait….all this shit…is because you thought I was leaving?” Mickey says his laughter is bubbling up, everybody in the room is staring at them now, they would never be allowed back here, that they were both sure of when a member of the staff came up and asked them to leave.

 

“But we are getting married and he’s having my baby!!” Ian screams and they double over in laughter as they make their way outside of the restaurant.

 

“God we are fucking crazy man,” Mickey says laughing.

 

“So…No breaking up,” Ian says

 

“and no marriage,” Mickey says.

 

“Wanna go to carmines and get a cake and take it home….we can eat it off of each other naked?” Ian offers and Mickey smiles brightly at that.

 

“If you ever do propose…please do it naked,” Mickey says wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Duh…if I wanted you to say yes…I’d always do it naked…Man, why didn’t I think of that…instead of being romantic I shoulda just not put clothes on for a week…then there would be no question that you ain’t leaving this bae.” And Mickey groans, he fucking hates that word.

 

“Say it again…and I will be eating that cake alone, and you will be naked…outside in the snow.” He growls, and Ian dances around him, in a singsongy voice.

 

“Mickey is Bae…and he loves meeeeee.”

 

“Ian Gallagher!!!!” He screams as Ian runs away from him.

 

“Yes, baby?” Ian says in an innocent voice.

 

“You are fucking sleeping outside tonight.” He says.

“Nah…If I sleep outside tonight…you don’t get my big…delicious Cock for desert after desert…” Ian says smirking.

 

“Fine…Whatever.” Mickey says as they make their way to the cake shop.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Just something a little fun. 
> 
> Mysticallygallavich
> 
> Inspire me lovelies. 
> 
> For those of you who aren't on my Tumblr or FB, a heads up about you never told me...I have 25 chapters outlined in this new style I'm trying, so keep a lookout for that. im super excited about them. well, one in particular.


End file.
